Snapshots
by youroctober
Summary: Title has changed, purpose is the same. One-shots and drabbles focusing on various daily events in the lives of the sometimes-happily married couple, Snape and Harry. M-rated graphic sexual content ahead, as well as a serious dose of fluff.
1. Treasure

**Treasure**

This will be a collection of one shots based off of an established relationship between Harry and Snape. They are married, living together, and these are the things going on in their day-to-day life. Some of them, such as this very first story, shall be continued in a multitude of one-shots. Others shall be sepeate and individual. Most of them will easily earn an M rating for graphic sexual content. The title Big Brother comes from my favourite reality TV show, in which cameras and microphones record everything that the people living in the house do, 24/7. This is what I shall be doing here with these one-shots, so I thought that the name was appropriate. I'm aiming to have a hundred of them, so stay tuned, and enjoy.

* * *

Severus growled and raised his newspaper higher as the _'beep, beep'_ came his way. He frowned and pretended to be immersed in his reading, though in reality he was too busy cursing the younger man rushing around the backyard.

"I think I've found something!" Harry called to him in excitement.

Severus grunted and took a sip of his tea, pointedly refusing to look over at his partner.

"Oh, forget it," Harry said in disappointment. "It's just part of the lawn mower."

"What is part of our lawn mower doing on the ground?" Severus demanded, looking over before he could help himself.

"It's just a piece of the handle that chipped off," Harry said. He picked up a small object and came over to Severus. Holding open his palm, he revealed a piece of metal that glinted in the sunlight.

Severus sighed and returned to his journal. "Terrible Muggle appliances."

"You know what I love the most about my metal detector?" Harry asked, ignoring his comment. "It has a grip right here, so that if I find something good, I don't drop it."

"Why in the world would you drop it?" Severus asked.

"In case it's something really good and I get excited," Harry said defensively.

When Severus offered no further comment, Harry continued to explore the backyard. Severus could hardly believe that Harry had won the stupid thing. When his lover had first tried to explain to him the entire concept of winning a prize off of a Coke can, he had given it up as Muggle foolishness. How could one simply drink from a can and have a prize appear? But when Harry had typed the number found on his drink into the computer, Severus had been the first to hear the wonderful news: he had won a metal detector!

"Metal detector?" Severus had asked, hardly taking his eyes off of the dish he was rinsing off. "What would you want a metal detector for?"

"To detect metal," Harry had then replied with a roll of his eyes.

And so, true to the website's promise, the charming prize had arrived in the mail three weeks later. Severus had been mildly fascinated by it at first: Muggles could hardly go out and grab a Niffler, and so they no doubt needed some way of finding treasure. But the metal detector's novelty had worn off about fifteen minutes into its use, and now the constant _beeping_ was threatening to drive Severus insane.

Harry came next to him and began to run the smooth side of his toy along Severus' arm.

"Not metal," he determined. He then stuck it next to the man's belt, and the telltale _beep_ went off. "Metal."

Severus put down his newspaper and scowled angrily as Harry continued his investigation.

"Harry," he finally said through gritted teeth, "are you done?"

Harry ignored him, however, and moved the detector near his crotch. When it did not make any noise, Harry smirked and said, "Not metal."

"Did you expect otherwise?" the Potions Master snapped.

"Well, it's pretty big, you know," Harry told him, running the detector down his husband's pant leg. "It could have been fake."

Severus snorted. "It isn't, I assure you."

"Probably is," Harry replied.

"Your bloody gadget just proved otherwise," Severus said, glaring at the latter in disgust.

"Maybe you got implants or something made out of real skin," Harry shot back.

"Would you like to check?" Severus snorted, going to take another sip of his tea.

"Yes," Harry answered immediately.

Snape laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure you would. Go on and play with your toy, now."

"No, I want to check," Harry said. He dropped the metal detector and eyed Severus with a certain amount of lust in his eyes.

"Harry, really, it's the middle of the afternoon and we're in the backyard," Severus scolded him sharply.

"I'm not sleeping with you if your penis isn't your own," Harry teased.

"You can check later," Severus said. He made to resume his reading when he felt two strong hands on his wrists.

"Now," Harry whispered.


	2. Volcano

**Volcano**

Now that I'm done writing Memories (all 218 pages of it, my gosh), I can concentrate on Big Brother! This is quite a bit longer than the first one shot, so I hope you all enjoy it. I thought this was really cute, and as I've been to many science fairs in my life, I thought I'd honour that part of my childhood. I kind of miss them, and after writing this, I think it would be worth it to have my own kids, just to help with their projects. I mean, Hermione is the kind of mom who would help her kid to the point where you wonder whose project it is, kind of like my own mom. This is the first story I've written with the children from "the next generation", so I hope it's alright. Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Harry," Severus hissed. "Come here at once."

Perplexed, Harry followed the order, coming to stand next to his lover. "What is it?"

"How do I use this?" he demanded. "All of these buttons...hardly necessary...I've not the time for this nonsense."

Harry laughed and drew some change out of his pocket. Inserting it into the machine's slit, he asked, "What do you want?"

Severus sighed. "Pepsi, I suppose."

"Sorry they don't any cognac, " Harry rolled his eyes, pressing the button that bore the word "Pepsi". The aforementioned drink soon dropped into a slot. Harry picked it up and handed it to Severus, who sniffed and undid the cap.

Harry watched as the man drank slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp. When he pulled the bottle away he wiped his lips.

"Good?"

"Acceptable," Severus muttered. "Come now, before we're late."

"Remember," Harry said as they walked down the empty hallway, "we're here to be supportive. So try and boost her morale, alright?"

Severus exhaled. "I shall lose any power I ever held over the child. A supportive Professor Snape is not an intimidating Professor Snape."

"Just try your best," Harry pleaded.

They walked through a pair of metal double doors and came into a noisy, brightly-lit room. Thousands of tables were lined up side by side, and on each of these sat a board decorated with bits of text and pictures. Severus groaned, but allowed Harry to take his hand and lead him through the crowd.

There was hardly any room to move between the displays, but they somehow managed to find Ron and his family. It wasn't too difficult: other than Hermione, each of them had flaming red hair.

As Harry greeted both Ron and Hermione with tight embraces, Severus eyed the young Weasley brats warily. He looked up at the board on the table next to them. It read in large, red letters "Volcano". The eldest, Rose, was standing by her project, explaining to her brother how it worked. Hugo seemed not to be paying attention to what his sister was saying. After a few moments, he lost his patience and crossed his arms.

"Make it work," he ordered, eyeing her experiment.

"No," she said imperiously. "I have to wait for the judges. You missed your chance yesterday."

He stuck his tongue out at her and went to stand by his father, who was talking animatedly with Harry.

Gratefully ignored, Severus slung one arm around Harry's waist and put his other hand in his own pocket, taking in his surroundings. To his horror, every inch of the place was swarming with young children. What a horrible way to spend the afternoon.

It was not until a few seconds that he realised he was being spoken to.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked tartly, facing Hermione. She smiled, much to his irritation.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," she repeated. "Harry's told us you've been spending a lot of your time brewing potions."

His eyebrows shot up: the girl actually remembered anything said about him? Despite his surprise, his answered coolly, "Yes, I have been developing a few potions of interest to the medical community."

"How interesting," she commented. "I don't suppose I could stop by sometime and have a look?"

Severus was just about to reply with a proper "No, you may certainly not", but upon the look on his partner's face, he was resigned to say, "I should be pleased to have you."

Both Harry and Hermione beamed at him; Ron, however, was in a heated debate with his daughter.

"Come on, Rose, if you leave for five seconds no one's going to notice," he reasoned.

"No," she shook her head. "I have to stay by my display until _all_ of the judges pass."

Ron groaned and turned to Harry. "Don't suppose you could get me something from the vending machine? I always forget how to use it, and Rose here can't even do her old man a favour."

"Leave Rose alone," Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'll get it for you. Severus was having problems with it earlier."

As he departed Severus muttered, "Abominable contraption."

Ron and Hermione laughed, much to his displeasure, though he forced himself to put on a small smile.

"None of the judges are coming," Rose complained. "Maybe none of them want to see my project." She looked at the table next to her and sighed. "My project isn't half as good as that one."

"Of course it is, dear, it's far better," Hermione soothed, petting her daughter's hair.

"You worked hard on it, Rose, you're sure to win," Ron agreed.

They both looked at Severus expectantly. Realising that this was the time when he was supposed to be supportive, he cleared his throat and went, "That one is _ghastly._ The boy presenting it looks as though he's stuck his finger into a toaster."

Though Rose laughed, her parents frowned and chose to say nothing. Well, perhaps it wasn't the most conventional means of encouraging a child, but it was perfectly true: the child's hair was far messier than he had ever seen Harry's, and stuck up at odd angles. He wondered if it wasn't the new style. Terrible.

"Anyways," Hermione said, "you just need to try your hardest, and you'll come out just fine."

Severus snorted at this cliché phrase, but was luckily not heard as Harry came back with Ron's drink.

"Thanks, mate," Ron smiled, taking the Pepsi and popping the cap. "Look, we match."

Severus looked down at his own Pepsi and curled his lip. "Indeed."

"Rose Weasley?" asked a voice from behind them. Looking back, they saw that a judge had finally come to examine the girl's project.

"That's me," Rose announced, cheeks turning slightly pink. "This is my project."

The judge adjusted his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and stepped forward. The Weasley family retreated, followed closely by Harry and Severus. They didn't want to be in the way, and so they had to watch from afar. Severus was perfectly fine with this, but Hermione seemed ready to pass out.

"Oh, I forgot to give her a bottle of water," she whimpered, clutching her husband's hands. "I hope she does alright. Can you hear her? Is she pronunciation properly?"

"I'd have loved to see her give birth," Severus muttered to Harry as Ron reassured his wife. They sniggered at the thought.

They continued to watch Rose present, until it was time for her to give a demonstration. As she picked up two bottles and poured them into a brown lump that Severus expected was supposed to be a mock volcano, he asked his lover, "What is she attempting to do?"

"Common Muggle trick," Harry muttered back. "You mix baking soda and vinegar and it makes it look like the volcano's exploding.

"Ah," Severus said, "sodium bicarbonate and acetic acid."

"Uh, right," Harry replied, "except it's apparently not working,"

Severus looked up at Rose, whose face was two shades of red deeper than her hair. The volcano was not erupting, though she had poured in ample amounts of vinegar.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, mortified. "Did we add in the laundry detergent?" She rounded on her husband and demanded, "Did we? The drops of detergent? And what about the half cup of water?"

"Blimey, I forgot," Ron said weakly, watching his poor daughter.

Severus sighed, knowing what he had to do. He tried to convince himself that he was doing this purely for Harry's sake, given he loved these Weasleys, and silently cast a spell onto the volcano.

It erupted into a thick, hot liquid, which only just managed to stay into the bowl under the volcano. Rose smiled triumphantly as many around her craned their necks to watch the display. The judge clapped his hands and began to jot down notes onto his clipboard, before shaking her hand and walking away.

"Good job, honey!" Hermione cried, running forward to hug her daughter. "That was perfect."

"Brilliant, Rosie," Ron grinned.

Even Hugo had nothing negative to see to his sister.

"I have to get something to drink," she said, pulling away from her mother. "All that presenting made me thirsty."

"Me too," Hugo announced, jabbering away to his sister as they left the room. The moment they were gone, Hermione turned to Ron, furious.

"How could you use magic to make it work?" she snarled. "How's she going to learn anything? She can't just expect magic to fix _all_ her problems."

"Me?" Ron gaped. "I thought you did it!"

"I did nothing of the sort," she snapped. "Harry?"

"Don't look at me," he answered.

They all looked at Severus, who was drinking his Pepsi. He pulled the bottle away and said lightly, "Terrible stuff, really."

Harry laughed and took his partner's hand, and even Hermione couldn't help but let her anger dissipate. She was quite shocked that Severus had helped her daughter, and besides, it wasn't as though Rose knew what he had done.

-o-

"Ron and Hermione are so proud," Harry said cheerily as they sat down for dinner. "I'm so happy for all of them. I bet Mrs Weasley will be even happier than Hermione, if possible."

Severus sighed impatiently. "I suppose. Now eat your lasagne before it goes cold."

"Yes, sir," Harry teased, taking a bite. "It's delicious. But really, Severus, you're the hero in all of this. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I won't pretend to know of what you speak," Severus replied curtly.

"Using magic to help along Rose's volcano?" Harry reminded him. "Don't tell me you're going to deny the whole thing."

When his lover refused to comment, Harry laughed and shook his head. "Fine. If you want to keep up your appearance of the dark, evil Potions professor, I won't stop you." He took the man's hand into his own. "But just to let you know, I thought it was sweet, and I'm proud of you."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Harry said, "You know, you'd be a great father."

"No, not this discussion," Severus interrupted him. "I've told you, you're allowed to bring this up once a month. We discussed this last week. Wait three more weeks."

"Don't you ever want to have kids?"

Severus snorted. "Hardly. I've much better things to do with my time."

"Such as?" Harry asked, setting down his fork. "That was great, by the way. I like when you use that kind of cheese. But seriously, what else have you got to do that's so important?"

"Would you like me to show you?" he smirked, eyes raking the younger man's body.

Harry chuckled, realising where this was headed. "In the bedroom, maybe?"

Severus chose not to reply, and instead, scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom.


	3. Recreational Companionship

**Recreational Companionship**

Okay so I'm deciding to do this two ways--one, little one shots here and there that I'd like to do, and two, a bunch of 100 word drabbles that are for various challenge words. Given I'm so busy lately, it's really hard to write everyday, but I can at least do a drabble per day. Practice makes perfect! This one is 99 words and is for the challenge "recreational companionship."

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Uh-huh."

"What did you call this? _Recreational companionship?_"

"Yes, dear. We're spending time together and blowing off steam."

"I do suppose."

"I think this is coming out quite nicely," Harry said, eyeing his painting.

At the sound of a snort from Severus' direction, Harry turned to snarl at him, face flushed with anger. His sudden movement caused several drops of black paint to splat not only onto the man's face, but also his canvas, ruining any attempt at recreating a shoreline.

"Blowing off steam," Severus said through gritted teeth. "Indeed."


	4. Technical Difficulties

**Technical difficulties**

"Harry," Severus rasped. "What are you doing down there?"

"Er," Harry mumbled, "nothing. Just wait a second, alright? And don't look."

The former flopped onto his back, trailing his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day, and he had wanted nothing more than to go home and have wonderful sex with his lover, who was supposed to be showing him the "surprise" he'd mentioned earlier.

"Harry?"

A mess of black hair popped up over the side of the bed, followed by a guilty grin. He held up an orange dildo and a bottle of lubricant. "Uh, technical difficulties?"


	5. Understand

**Understand**

"You don't understand," Harry shouted. "You never understand me."

"Yes, I do," Severus hissed. "If you would stop prancing around the house like some sort of spoiled pup, perhaps I could prove that to you."

Harry smirked. "Right. Severus Snape, capable of understanding what I want. I'm so sure."

"In bed last night?" he offered. "While you were under me and screaming something utterly unintelligible, I was still capable of realising that you wanted me to thrust harder."

Harry eyed Severus in silence, seeming to reflect on this. Finally, "Fair enough."


	6. Leather Fetish

**Leather Fetish**

"I've never been one for that," Severus commented drily, flipping the pages of the magazine with mild interest. "Leather simply isn't my style."

"Sure it is," Harry chuckled, fishing through the pile of magazines before them. "Here, how about this?"

He opened his selection to a glossy spread of men in tight leather outfits, each model eyeing the camera in a way that could only be described as "seductive."

Severus looked up at Harry, the crotch of his pants tightening considerably.

"Well," he said, "now that I think of it, I've always had a bit of a leather fetish."


	7. Listening

**Listening**

Harry screwed his eyes in concentration, trying his hardest to hear what was happening in the other room.

"What, might I ask, are you doing?" Severus demanded, coming into the kitchen with the weekly groceries.

"Shush," Harry whispered, pressing his ear closer to the wall. "They're at it again."

"Harry!" Severus scolded sharply. "What have I said about eavesdropping? It's terrible, and I won't have you..."

"No, the guy next door," Harry muttered. "He's got that male stripper over, the one we saw last night."

Severus was at the wall himself in a heartbeat.


	8. Sea

**The Sea**

Severus sniffed as the salt stung his nose. His partner, as usual, chose to ignore his displeasure.

"Isn't it amazing?" he asked, watching the sand form around his toes.

Severus grunted.

"You know," was the reply, "I heard there's a place to stay around here with a great restaurant."

"Oh?" he cocked a brow.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "It's a nice hotel with only a few rooms, so if you make a lot of noise, no one will hear."

"Oh?" he grinned.

"Well, not a hotel," Harry confessed. "More of a place to stay on a ship."

'Well,' Severus thought with a sigh, 'one couldn't have everything in life.'


	9. Beauty

**What is Beauty?**

As Harry stepped away the mirror to observe his reflection, Severus peered over the top of his book with a mixture of both disgust and amusement on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry sighed, shaping his eyebrow yet again with his finger. "It's uneven."

Severus grumbled and returned to his reading.

"Symmetry is beauty," Harry told him in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes, along with grace and perfection."

"Ah, no wonder you're so displeased," Severus smirked.

He received a sharp blow to the head by means of a pillow.


End file.
